THE NEW CANAAN RUN- Chapter 7
by femmefan1946
Summary: After the horrors of the New Canaan earthquake, Mal and Kaylee need some private time. And some trading goes on too. Much of it legal.


**UGARIT MOON**

• Type: Moon

• Orbits: New Canaan

◦ Orbital pattern: Ugarit - New Canaan - Blue Sun - White Sun

◦ Position: 1st from planet

◦ Orbital Period: 15.02 days

• Surface gravity: 1.0115 G

• Year Terraformed: 2435

• Approximate Population: 46,000

INBOUND: Pineapples, gold, linen cloth, embroidered silk, neographene

OUTBOUND: Information, jewels, neographene fabric. embroidered silk, gold

Although the Governor worked on New Canaan, her family really lived on the safer fully terraformed Ugarit Moon. The crew had arranged to sell the last of their cargo of linen cloth and a few lengths of the silk to a tailor who supplied the Governor's household there.

The pineapples were a huge hit. The farmer had not been able to advertise his crop adequately or find a shipper. Simon told Kaylee that she was the perfect sales rep for the pineapples, with her wholesome face, especially since she was always accompanied by Derry and Beege. Kaylee sighed knowing that the children were sticking by her in reaction to their earthquake terror.

The first hotel Kaylee approached bought all the fruit she had on the mule. They wanted the entire cargo, but Kaylee preferred to offer smaller amounts to other restaurants She was sure that as word of this new rarity got around demand would rise and she could charge more.

Because the pineapples would be a one off for Serenity, Mal checked Browncoat channels for incoming friends, and was able to notify two ships about the new cargo. 'Strictly legal, high demand, luxury product. And we'd be helping a farmer to recover from the damage the earthquake did to his homestead.'

'And that,' he told Kaylee, 'is my good deed done for the day. Mebbee for the year.'

'You're a good man, capt'n. You can't fool me.'

'I have so far, mei mei.'

The Ugarit Casino was a resort for the hard driving terraformers who were working on New Canaan, where terraforming had only taken in a small band near the equator. The earthquake they had survived was one sign of the many failures Blue Sun was having on the planet.

The moon was a source of materials for terraforming, but there were also other materials mined there, including platinum and several gemstones including rubies and sapphires.

Mal took Kaylee for dinner and a show, since they had a little extra coin to spare and good reason to celebrate. But their private time was interrupted by a mine worker, a middle management type named Radisson Groseillers,who joined them as they ordered dessert.

'I only have a few minutes, sorry to interrupt your dinner. I understand you are reliable for unusual jobs.'

He had a few stones with him. 'I don't want to show them here.' he said.' Even the casino restaurant has surveillance.'

'Would we have clearances if we take these off-world?'

'I will prepare your paperwork personally,' Groseillers promised.

'Visit Serenity tomorrow morning.' said Mal. Kaylee pressed his leg under the table. 'Make it early afternoon.'

'Could I meet you for lunch? I don't want to be seen near a ship.'

They chose a franchise of the same restaurant that had collapsed around Kaylee. Mal was learning that low bars and dive taverns attracted more attention than bright lights and crowds.

Dinner had been a small step up from ship rations, and although the ingredients were about the same with a few fresh vegetables from local farms added, the cooking was excellent. Dessert was a pineapple sundae, which Kaylee had with sorbet rather than ice cream.

Still she leaned over and licked some of the whipped cream from the dessert off Mal's upper lip. He grinned. 'I wonder what would happen if I spread whipped cream all over you.'

'It's only eating dairy that bothers me,' Kaylee said calmly.' But you'd have to wash the sheets.'

'Why don't we check into the hotel for the night, skip all the mummy/daddy stuff for a few hours?'

'D'ya think they got bathtubs?'

They did. For two. With bubbles.

Kaylee started stripping off her clothes as they entered the room.

'Wait a minute, darlin,' Mal said. 'We got all night to ourselves. Let me unwrap you.'

'Make me sound like a New Year present.'

'Ain't you just.' His lips were on her nape as he ran his big hands along her sides, up her belly and grasped her breasts.

'Mmm.'

'I ain't hurtin you, bao bei?'

'No, first time in ages they ain't tender. So glad BabyGirl is finally weaned.'

'No offence, sweetheart, but let's not talk about kids tonight?'

'Not while you're doin that to my tits. Umm.'

He slid her gauzy party dress off her shoulders and kissed each one, pressing against her back.

'Stockings?'

'I … well, I hoped we'd stay over, so I made some treats.'

He pulled at the thin straps of her brassiere. 'Pink lace.'

'Panties match.'

He kissed his way down her back, pausing only to remove the panties. Kneeling behind her, he gently bit the curves of her buttocks.

"Hey!'

"Tastes even better than pineapple.'

He slid a finger between her legs and stroked her cunt. She moaned appreciatively.

'Aren't you takin your clothes off, Malcolm? Want me to help?'

'No. Let me play a bit?'

She relaxed into his arms. 'How can I refuse my rescuer anything?'

She could feel his cock hard against her belly as he turned her and kissed her hungrily. Her lips opened to his, tasting of pineapples.

He lifted her easily, and walked her to the bed. She wore her bra and a matching garter belt with light pink stockings and high evening sandals. He bent over her, fully dressed, and opened the fly of his pants.

His cock sprang free, and she grasped it happily. 'You're a little dry, Malcolm. Let me…' And she licked the tip, making him gasp. Now she took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. He always had been a little too large for this. She pulled his hips closer and swirled her tongue around him. He moaned. 'Kaywinnet. 圣洁的女人性感的嘴. You are gonna be the death of me.'

She giggled causing him to moan again at the vibration. She looked up at him. His eyes were wide open and his cheeks red. With a last lascivious suck, she released him.

'How else can I thank you for saving me?'

He was breathing heavily, fighting for control. 'Just lie back and spread your legs wide. I wanna fuck you so hard …'

'I ain't resistin. Give me you hardest.'

He pushed into her and she wrapped her legs, still in their delicate pink stockings, around his waist. He pushed harder and she cried out as she tightened around him. Her clit was throbbing, searching for release as his body stroked around it. She circled her hips and pushed each time he did. His cock was too big for her mouth, but even after two babies, she could still hold him tightly inside her. His lips were in her hair and he was murmuring breathlessly. ' 我几乎失去了你。我怎么能住，如果我失去你吗.'

Her lacy brassiere rubbed against her nipples with each thrust, exciting them and causing waves of joy to spread through her. He was near his climax and was trying to slow down for her. 'Harder Malcolm, I'm nearly there too.'

He held her tighter kissing her mouth as he came hot and hard. The feel of his seed brought her to her peak too, and she came gasping.

They looked deep into each other's eyes.

Mal grinned. 'That's what I wanted to do the moment we pulled you out of the debris. I wanted to hold you so tight we melted into each other.'

'That why you didn't wanna undress?'

'Well, yeah.'

'Hope the fancy undies weren't a distraction, Malcolm.'

'Just made you more fuckable, darlin.'

'You looked pert fuckable at that moment too, 情人. Take your clothes off. My turn to lead.'

'I'll need…'

'My turn. Git nekkid.'

'Yes, m'am.'

He took off his good coat, a light brown wool with darker brown velvet lapels, and dropped it on the floor.

'Fold it on the chair. Neatly,' Kaylee lay on the bed with one knee up and her other leg crossed over it. As he turned back to the bed, Malcolm could see her cunt, still inflamed from orgasm, glistening. He pulled his suspenders off his shoulders.

'The tie.'

He undid the red silk. She held out her hand for it, and stroked it through her fingers as she watched him.

His white linen shirt was next. As he undid each button, her tongue slipped out between her lips. When he pulled the shirt off, revealing his broad almost hairless chest, her hips moved involuntarily.

He grinned and turned his back. She moaned disapprovingly. He sat on the bed and slipped off his evening shoes, then his socks. He stood, his pants undone and his cock reanimated and ready for her use.

'Take off the pants too this time.'

'Here I am. What do you want me to do?'

She scanned the hotel room. 'Go sit on that chair by the desk.'

He found the armless chair and sat. She walked over, still sliding the red silk from hand to hand.

He reached out for her. With him sitting and her high heels, her breasts were just level with his mouth. His tongue darted out to them and she leaned into him. 'Can I…?'

'We should be okay. She's been weaned for nearly two weeks now.'

'I kinda liked the milk sometimes. This is good too.'

'Yeah, it was nice, but a lil bit confusin. Anyways, that's over now.'

'I think your tits are bigger than they used to be.' He sucked on each long nipple and she sighed.

She sat on his lap, her cunt provocatively just away from his hard cock. His hands on her buttocks pulled her towards him, but she took one hand in her own and tied it to the chair with his red silk tie. 'My turn, remember?' She rubbed her mons against his cock, both of them still slick. He could feel her clit hard against his member, rubbing against the sensitive vein.

She was kissing his face. Forehead, eyelids, eyes. The apples of his cheeks were red with passion and she licked them enjoying the heat on her tongue. He tried to find her lips with his own, but she avoided them, kissing his ears and throat hungrily.

His cock felt as if it would burst as the slow friction continued, when she lifted herself up and slipped over him in a single stroke, matched his heat with her own, wrapping him tightly and then loosening, adding that motion to the friction as she moved up and down riding him. She came first, gasping and losing control of her legs, slamming down on his lap and burying his cock hard into the depths of her. He pushed in as hard as he could, grunting with the effort, trying to lose himself in her body. He pulled her closer to his chest with his free hand. Resting her head on his broad shoulder, she loosened the silk that restrained his other and he ran his fingers through her long smooth hair.

They rested wrapped together.

'Am I the only one feeling a mite cold, bao bei?'

'There's a down comforter on the bed.'

They woke with the Ugarit dawn, made spectacular as the rising New Canaan orb showed flashes of scarlet and yellow where volcanoes and other geological occurrences were set off by the terraformers on the surface. The earthquake that had hit Beelzebub had not been part of the planned work, which was as much art as science. From the balcony of their room, they could see new clouds and even some patches of greeny-blue where bodies of water were forming.

'It's beautiful from here,' said Kaylee.

Mal pulled the down comforter from the bed and laid it down in front of the open balcony doors. They made love again, quietly and slept.

Groseillers met Mal and Zoe at the agreed restaurant. If he was surprised to see Mal with a different partner he kept his own counsel.

This time he had more stones with him. He spread them on his cafeteria tray, hidden by disposable bento boxes and rice paper wrappings.

Even in such mundane surroundings the jewels glowed. 'You realize these are not cut stones. They've been washed of dirt, so you can get an idea of their quality.'

'Wouldn't know quality from pebbles, frankly.' said Mal. 'We ain't buyers. We carry these for you, it's a percent of what you expect to get upfront, non-refundable. Then we meet your buyers and negotiate the best price, takin another percentage. Dong ma?'

'What percentages are we talking?'

'Thirty per cent upfront, and ten percent of what we negotiate.'

'My buyer has already agreed on a price. No negotiation will be needed.'

'Good. Then we can go to thirty and five.'

'I have a list of the stones- on paper- the buyer has a copy that had to be waved and each stone is packaged with a description. So you really don't have to know much.'

'And the description prevents switching,' said Zoe.

'Well, yes,' Groseillers wilted a little under two steely stares. 'but that protects you too.'

'Understood.' Mal gave his 'we're all friends here' grin, the one that usually meant he was angry and ready for violence.

Zoe continued. 'What happens if your buyers don't turn up or decide to bargain?'

Groseillers looked shocked. Apparently this had never occurred to him. 'The jewel business ,it's handshake territory. If you don't keep your word, you may as well leave the business. No one will deal with you.'

"But that doesn't apply to stolen goods, reckon?' said Mal, still smiling. "This your first time at the rodeo , son?'

'I've been working for Corone Mining for fifteen years. All our work and the money goes off -world.'

'All we got is our reputation, Radisson,' said Mal.' We do the job and we get paid. Don't worry too much about the rest of the story.'

'I'm willing to trust you. Your reputation is …. solid.'

'An where did you hear that, I wonder?'

Groseillers finish his bubble tea and pushed a small shopping bag over to their side of the table with his foot.

'I'll send a kid over with your fee this afternoon. You have children aboard, I hear?'

Noncommittal. 'Kid yours?'

'My ten year old. Smart as a whip, writing his Six this year. I figure sending him will look less suspicious.'

'Not to the ship. There a public park nearby?'

The drop went smoothly. Groseillers' boy was as efficient as promised, dropping a backpack by Kaylee as the children played on swings. He stayed to play with the ship kids before wandering off without his pack. Zoe put it on Derry for their return.

There were Company security stations along the road to the ship yard, but a family group passed without attention or comment.


End file.
